


Four Hands To Hold

by MatrixDream



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Halo Meets Destiny, I just like the spider y'all, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: The Spider in his world, running his business and actually having a fairly boring and basic day. However, one of his rivals ends up getting their hands on some technology not of this world. Which have unexpected results. Instead of blowing him up, like it's expected to do, he is instead transported to another dimension.





	Four Hands To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I also know zilch about Destiny, lots of the terms are unfamiliar to me but I'm trying my best! I don't expect much attention on this fic, but please let me know what you think if you do like it so far!

The Spider sat atop his throne, calmly observing his current guest. They shifted nervously as his men took the package and looked it over to ensure there were no threats to him. Once deemed safe it was presented to him. Shifting two of his eyes away from them, he made his own inspection of the piece. Turning it over in his hands he checked the authenticity, finding a proper signature, before looking over the front. There was some wear in certain areas, which was to be expected with age but otherwise it was of the highest quality possible. "Excellent." He hummed in approval, allowing his fingers to brush gently over the canvas, the rough texture pleasing. "And you weren't followed?"

"No, sir." 

"Very good, you shall be rewarded." He waved them away, Avrok escorting them out. "Consider your debt repaid."

Unnecessarily they bowed nervously as they were ushered out, an audible sigh of relief reached him. Causing him to chuckle lightly, before turning to another of his men. "Arrha, is that the last client for today?"

The aforementioned Eliksni confirmed it, earning a relieved sigh from him this time, before being dismissed. Once he was left to his own devices, he descended his throne, absolutely mesmerized by the painting as he continued towards his private room. Giving it a final once-over he added it to his collection, satisfied as he briefly considered each piece. However, he didn't give himself much time to reminisce, he still had things to do.

The chamber was barely sealed before a hoard of his men came running back in, one shrieking about an attack. Automatically he grabbed a weapon, prepared to fight the intruder as he was surrounded by his bodyguards, equally vying for a fight. None came, instead a strange device was thrown into the room. Institutionally they all backed off expecting a bomb and it did indeed explode. 

Blinded, they were surprised to find themselves still intact, regardless, guards remained up as they awaited the attack. They continued to wait, minutes passing by with nothing else significant happening. Confusion plagued him and eventually he sent one of his men to check it out. When the unfortunate Eliksni returned even more perplexed than the rest of them, he began asking questions. 

"What do you mean we no longer reside in the Tangled Shore, where are we?" No explanation the worker gave made sense and with a huff, he decided to check it out himself. Leaving his base with his men close behind him, he first noticed the ground. It felt wrong, completely unfamiliar, and as he looked up, he was no better for finding words. "It would seem that was not a bomb." 

Honestly, he wasn't sure what it was, but he did know for certain they were on another planet. None of the stars or visible neighbouring planets were familiar, they seemed to have been transported to another galaxy at the very least. However, most of his allies were here as well as a good majority of his base. For what reason would someone have to do this? They could not steal from him if there was nothing left behind to steal. Taking him out of the game so abruptly and with nothing to show for it seemed a fool's plan. Was this some ridiculous prank?

There was no reason to dwell on the hows and whys with no one to answer for it. His people were looking to him, he could worry about what happened later, now he needed to figure out what to do about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written for Halo and played all the games. I have like 0 knowledge on Destiny, I just absolutely love the Spider and all my knowledge revolves around any wikia articles with him. Please let me know how I do/what you like about this and if I should continue this!
> 
> Comments are motivating and appreciated!


End file.
